Learning to Fall
by Delaney97
Summary: Kyoya was never one to show a lot of emotion, but, like many other hosts, he falls hard for a new hostess, Rose Seran. As Kyoya gets to know her a bit more, he gets advice from his friends on how to show her that he loves her. Is Kyoya capable of showing this strong of an emotion? I do not own the hosts or Haruhi! Only the hostesses!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rose Seran **

Rose was sitting on a pink couch in Music Room 3 in Ouran Academy. She had to join the host club in order to keep from wearing those hideous yellow dresses. She didn't think it would be too bad. Laney had survived, and Lynn, Amy, and Melinda were fairing just fine.

She and her friends were waiting for the rest of the host club to come in. She looked around to see what the other girls were doing.

Lynn was texting ferociously. Rose assumed she was texting her… "Amazingly hot, Asian, scene boyfriend"… He didn't attend school with them so Lynn texted him throughout the whole day.

Amy was reading a manga. Rose cocked her head to the side to read the spine. "Rurouni Kenshin." _Never heard of it_, Rose thought.

Melinda was listening to her iPhone and dancing like a drunk. _Well_, Rose thought, _she's actually dancing really good_.

"Melinda!" Lynn was trying to get her attention, but she kept dancing. Lynn balled up a piece of paper, threw it at Melinda, and yelled, "MELINDA!"

"WHAT?!" Melinda grabbed the paper and threw it back at Lynn.

"Are you practicing for Friday night?" Lynn made two other paper balls and attempted to juggle them.

"Yep!" Melinda replied and plopped down next to Rose. "Speaking of Friday night… Rose? Amy? You guys want to tag along?"

Amy and Rose both gave her baffled looks.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Amy had a curious and skeptical look.

Lynn stood up, held up her index finger, and said, "Sexy Dance Party!"

Rose looked up at the incredibly strange but humorous girl. "I'm afraid to know what you mean by that…" Rose replied with a cautious voice.

Melinda spoke first. "We want to know if you two want to come clubbing with us."

Amy's eyes widened and she laughed. "Yeah right! Can you imagine me at a club?!"

Lynn looked at her. "You sure do like those dance games for the Wii…"

Amy gave Lynn a look of disgust. "That's different!"

Melinda broke in before Lynn could argue with Amy. "And we are not going to push you." She narrowed her eyes at Lynn like she was scolding a child. "So, what about you, Rose? Do you want to come?"

"I don't think so…" Rose cringed away from the "death-glare" Lynn was giving her.

Melinda gave her a pleading look. "Please! Lynn and I will help you dance to the beats and get you some clubbing outfits!"

Rose looked from Lynn's puppy dog look to Melinda's big, sad, innocent eyes. "Fine."

They both squealed with excitement and gave each other fist pumps.

A few seconds later, the rest of the host club flowed in through the pink double doors. They all stopped and stared at the three hostesses and hostess-to-be.

"How did you all get here so fast?" Tamaki looked from one girl to the other.

"I helped break them out of jail." Lynn gave the blonde a devilish smile.

"Oh. You couldn't have gotten the rest of us?"

"Yeah… I just didn't think about it…"

"Oh I see." Tamaki leaned closer to Kyoya. "We're not loved." Tamaki laughed lightly and spotted Rose. "Is this a new hostess?!"

"Yes, Tamaki, this is our new hostess." Melinda had taken the responsibility of breaking the ice for Rose. "Tamaki, you remember Rose from Laney's party. Rose you should remember him as well. He's our club president."

Rose smiled and was reintroduced to the rest of the host club. Kaoru was staring at Melinda the whole time he and Rose were talking. Hikaru acted like he wanted to kill every living thing within a ten mile radius. Haruhi was polite and a relief after Hikaru.

The last person Rose met was someone that she didn't get to meet at Laney's party. Kyoya Ootori. Rose felt a smile spread across her face, and she could've sworn she saw his eyes light up. She looked into his eyes and tried to decide what color they were.

At first they seemed black, but when the light caught them, they were a dark grey. His hair was messy but still looked fixed. Rose couldn't look away from him.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Kyoya Ootori."

Rose melted a little on the inside. "Hi," was all she could manage.

"Would you mind answering a few questions for me? I need to know what to list you as on our team." His voice was smooth and cool.

"Umm… No, I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Kyoya****Ootori**

Rose was sitting next to him at one of the tables set for tea. Kyoya couldn't believe it. Who knew such a beautiful girl existed?

Her beautiful eyes were a dark ocean blue, but when they caught the light, Kyoya could see golden flecks in them. Dark lashes framed them perfectly. Her long, curly, strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back. And her thin, ivory fingers were clutching the hem of her black pleated skirt.

"Alright. So, what are some words you would you use describe yourself?" Kyoya watched as she tugged at her white thigh-high socks.

"Hmm… I'm pretty energetic, but that comes cheerleading…and I'm a bit of a people person. I like being around people and talking to them."

Kyoya smiled at her. "Alright. I'll list you as the fun, social hostess."

She got up from the table and joined Lynn, whom was calling for her most of the time she was talking with Kyoya.

Kyoya just sat and watched her. The graceful and light way she carried herself, before she tripped and fell to her knees. He laughed at her adorable clumsiness. He watched her stand up, straighten her blue blazer, and sit down on a couch.

As Kyoya watched her, he decided he couldn't just be the vice president of the club she was in. Therefore, Kyoya had to speak to a particular person.

He walked over to Tamaki, who was sitting with Haruhi, and said, "Umm… Dad? I'd like to speak with you alone…"

"Is there something wrong, Mom?" Tamaki looked at him with concern.

"No it's something I'd like to discuss privately with you." Kyoya kept his usual cool look to hide his emotions as always.

"Hmm…" the blonde studied him. "Alright."

The two boys snuck into a corner of the room and spoke in hushed tones.

"So what's up, Mom?"

"Well, Daddy, our new hostess is very…interesting." Kyoya gave Tamaki a knowing look.

It took a few moments for Tamaki to get it…

"Oh! Ooh! Mom is in love with someone else!" Tamaki sulked in the corner of woe…

"Tamaki. You left me for Haruhi. I'm just moving on."

Tamaki sat for a second and stood up again.

"Fine. What do you need, Mom?"

"Well…" Kyoya lost his cool for a second and blushed slightly. "I want to know how I can get her to like me…"

Tamaki gave him a bright smile. "The same way you woo the customers! Be a gentleman! And," Tamaki got closer to Kyoya, "sweet talk her like you do to the other girls."

"Daddy, you're a genius." Kyoya smiled and almost ran over to Rose. Wait. Why was he so hyper? Surely a girl couldn't do this to cold-hearted Kyoya…

She was sitting by herself because Melinda was on another couch further away and sitting in Kaoru's lap, Amy was in a corner reading, and Lynn had more than likely snuck out to visit her boyfriend in the parking lot…

He walked casually up to her and sat down next to her. She looked up in surprise and looked back to the floor. Kyoya smiled at her and got inspired for a new painting. And with that thought, a poem came to mind.

Kyoya looked at her and said,

"Rose, the sign of love

Beauty is picturesque

Speaks for itself

An inspiration

Rose, scent is everlasting

Always fresh upon eyes

Keeping a pose of pure divine

Beauty evokes

An inspiration

Rose, pedals are smooth

With a bounty of great beauty

Shows affectionate feelings

Has a unique power

An inspiration

Rose, sways slowly in a breeze

Perfuming a scent all its own

So, sweet and light

An inspiration

Rose, in full bloom, it is radiant

As it whispers of passion

Breathes of love

An inspiration

Rose, each thorn has a reminder

Rose, is fragile and delicate

Love can hurt

An inspiration

Rose, token of great love

An inspiration"

She looked at him in awe. Kyoya couldn't help but notice the golden flecks shining in her eyes.

"Wow. Did you write that?" Her voice was shaky and quiet.

"No. That was 'Rose An Inspiration' by Elizabeth Grant Price."

"It was beautiful. Random, but beautiful." She smiled sweetly and Kyoya returned the favor.

"So, you must know that the name Rose suits you well." Kyoya was feeling socially awkward…

"Umm… I never really thought about it. I guess it does."

Kyoya knew she could tell he felt awkward, because he was tensed up and clutching his black notebook for dear life.

Tamaki suddenly appeared behind Rose and was mouthing something…

Kyoya believed it was: "Ask her if she likes spotted dick."

Rose looked at her phone for just a second and Kyoya gave Tamaki a baffled look. Then, Tamaki mouthed, "Just do it."

"So, do you like spotted dick?" Kyoya mentally face-palmed himself…

She gave him a disgusted look. "Excuse me?!"

Kyoya committed suicide in his head. "No! I didn't mean that! I meant…uh…"

I don't even know what I meant, Kyoya thought.

She stood up quickly and said, "I need to go."

After she left Kyoya mentally curled up into a ball and died.

I'm gonna kill Tamaki, Kyoya thought viciously. Why did he make me ask her if she liked an English food that sounds incredibly dirty?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rose Seran**

She was sitting in her bright red mustang as she thought of the day's events.

I don't understand him, she thought solemnly. Does he like me? Was he just messing with me? How am I supposed to know?!

She cranked her car and drove to Laney's house, which would soon only be Laney's parents' house. She parked her car on the driveway, which also had Lynn's car, Amy's, and Melinda's. Rose walked to the door and knocked. Laney answered and she looked beautiful as always.

Rose smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly. When Rose stepped inside, she was immediately greeted by Melinda, Lynn, Amy, and someone Rose hadn't seen in a long time, Kat. She hugged Kat hard and began questioning her of her adventures in France.

Rose loved Kat. But who didn't love Kat? Rose loved how she was only 4'5", and that her hair was always the wildest colors. Right now, Kat was rocking dark blue hair. She was the only person Rose knew that could look so good with crazy hair like that.

"So, no record deals…" Kat had gone to Paris to sing in some cafes and try to be discovered. Rose had heard her play a lot before she left, and she had a beautiful voice and was a great guitarist.

Laney interrupted the reunion.

"Alright, ladies! It's yoga time!" Laney passed out sweat-pants, t-shirts, and yoga mats while Lynn out in the DVD reluctantly.

The next hour involved a lot of groaning, yelling, "Ow's," and Lynn yelling curse words at the woman in the screen. Laney would then slap Lynn's hand and tell her to watch her language…which was followed by Lynn saying, "Oh yeah. I forgot we have a child in here. Kat!"

"You're short too!" Kat would always return the favor… Then Lynn would call Kat a munchkin. Then Kat would threaten her with: "I'll never buy you drinks at the club if you call me a munchkin again." Lynn, then, continued doing yoga looking like a puppy that had just been scolded.

Near the end, Rose couldn't take anymore. She may have been a cheerleader at the time, but it didn't help that Laney and Kat were like drill sergeants.

Kat looked over at Rose and caught her losing her proper position. Kat swatted the back of Rose's head. "Keep your position!"

"It hurts!" Rose yelled out as she fell down and Lynn started laughing. Then Lynn fell, which caused the other girls to laugh and fall as well.

Then Mori walked in. He just looked from one girl to the other; one had her butt in the air, another had her legs up where her head was, and on was curled up on her back like a dead spider. He just laughed, picked Laney up, and sat her on her feet. Rose always smiled when she saw how they looked together. Laney always had a bright smile on her face and Mori's eye lit up every time he saw her, heard her voice, or even heard her name. Rose liked seeing Tamaki and Haruhi too. Melinda and Kaoru as well.

The girls wrapped up their yoga session and after everyone else left, Rose asked Laney to speak with her; alone. Laney agreed and led Rose into another room.

Laney turned to her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rose said softly. "I just have a question…or two."

Laney seemed to relax. "Okay. Shoot."

"Well…the boys in the host club are very…attractive…" Rose blushed lightly.

"Oh! You've taken a bit of a liking to one of the boys? Who?!" Laney's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Umm…well…it's more of a I-think-he-likes-me-so-I-think-I'll-consider-him situation…" Rose was lying…so bad.

Laney raised an eyebrow. She knew Rose was lying. "Alright. Then who is it?"

Rose looked down at the floor and sighed. "Kyoya."

Laney's mouth fell open. Then, she yelled, "AWW!"

Rose immediately received a lung-crushing hug from Laney and was deafened by repeated "Aww's"…

After Laney's excitement subsided, Rose explained her encounter with Kyoya. Laney was silent throughout the whole story. When Rose finished, Laney gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's probably just freaked out. Maybe this is the first time he's felt anything like this." Laney's statement didn't make much sense to Rose…

"What feeling exactly?" She urged Laney on with a baffled yet serious look.

"Well…I'm sure he cares an extraordinary amount for you, and that scares him because he just met you. Also, I don't think he's used to such feelings."

"Oh…" That made a bit more sense. "So what do I do?"

Laney smiled. "Well that depends," her smile suddenly turned from sweet to mischievous. "Are you a good dancer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Kyoya Ootori**

"I hate you."

Kyoya was sitting on his bed with Tamaki, whom Kyoya had invited over so he could yell at him.

"Don't be so mean, Mom," Tamaki said sweetly. "You misread what I mouthed."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "And what did you mouth?"

"I said: 'Ask her if she likes magic tricks.'" Tamaki began laughing hysterically.

Kyoya wondered why he bothered with that ridiculous blonde…

"Both of those statements are just plain…stupid." Kyoya bonked Tamaki on the head and the blonde stopped laughing immediately.

"Not my fault you have a dirty mind." Tamaki chuckled and stood when Kyoya gave him a "death-glare."

"Just go. You are useless to me." Kyoya turned away from Tamaki.

"Calm down, Mom. You'll figure something out." Tamaki checked the time on his phone. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kyoya just sat there for a while after Tamaki left; thinking. He was going to need help with this…

He sighed.

Who else do I go to?!

Kyoya sat and racked his brain. Someone who knew Kyoya, the way the club worked, and what to do in this situation. Then, it hit him.

Kaoru.

The next day was Rose's first day as a hostess. Kyoya watched how she interacted with her customers. She was doing well. Especially to be surrounded by 9 guys, who gave her all of their attention.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya looked over and down at Haruhi. She had a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Why are you watching Rose from a dark corner like a shadow-king?"

Kyoya sighed. "Because your boyfriend is an idiot."

Haruhi chuckled. "He can be."

"HARUHI?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME?!" Haruhi jumped when Tamaki appeared out of nowhere.

The couple began arguing and Kyoya tuned them out. He opened his "mysterious black notebook" and wrote:

"_Meet me in the parking lot after school. I need help._

_-Kyoya"_

He walked away from Tamaki and Haruhi and made his way over to Kaoru. Everyone was looking at Haruhi and Tamaki, so Kyoya handed the note to Kaoru without the girls around them noticing.

Kyoya walked back to his corner and watched Kaoru read the note. He looked at Kyoya and mouthed, "Okay."

Kyoya sighed a sigh of relief.

As soon as the host club was finished, Kyoya ran out to the parking lot. While he waited he watched Rose walk to her car. Kyoya was smiling.

He loved how her curly, strawberry blonde hair bounced slightly when she walked. He watched her legs extend out in front of her. Her black, pleated skirt and white, thigh-high stockings made her legs look so long. Kyoya watched as she took off her blazer to reveal a white button-up shirt.

She is so beautiful…

"KYOYA!" Kaoru smacked him on the bicep. "Dude, you were so zoned out. I called you like three times."

Kyoya ignored that statement. "How do I get her to like me?" He pointed at Rose.

Kaoru followed where he was pointing, gave a look of surprise, turned back to Kyoya, and smiled devilishly. "So, Mom's moving on from Tamaki? That's good." He raised his eyebrows repeatedly with a mischievous smile. "Well my advice is: tell her what you like about her."

Kyoya sighed. "I don't know her that well. I just know that she is the most beautiful person and that, of everything I've seen of her, I'm madly in love with her."

Kaoru smiled. "I like this new Kyoya. He's not as secluded as the old one."

Kyoya smiled slightly. "She's making me crazy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Rose Seran**

A day had passed since Kyoya's strange behavior, and Rose wondered if she lost him.

She was sitting on a couch in Music Room 3 by herself. Everyone else was off in their own little worlds. Rose herself was zoned out. Thoughts streamed continuously through her mind.

Her train of thought was broken when someone sat down beside her. She looked up to see messy black hair and dark eyes shining from behind a pair of thin glasses.

"Hey," Kyoya said with a smooth voice that sent child up Rose's spine.

"Hi." Her voice sounded so small and scared compared to his.

"So, I…uh…have something to tell you." His eyes looked around frantically.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, I like how…clumsy you are…"

Rose could tell right away after he said it that he wished he could stuff them back in his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean that I think it's funny that you fall a lot!" He looked worried now.

"So you're saying you like to laugh at me when I fall?" Rose had had enough of this behavior.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"You know what?! You can just stop. Now. When you're done messing with me, you can apologize." Rose stood up and ran out of the door. She didn't run any farther than that. She didn't know where she would go if she did.

As she stood there she could hear Kyoya talking to someone just inside the door. He was on the phone, Rose figured out, with Mori.

"Yes, Tamaki and Kaoru gave me advice that failed horribly." Kyoya sounded frustrated. "Of course I'm sure I want to be with her!" There was a short pause. "And I just tell her?" There was another pause. "Hmm…An interesting notion in its own way…"

Rose smiled. He sounded so cute when he said that.

"And you're sure it'll work?" Mori answered and Rose wished she could be on that phone too. "Laney told you this?"

Roses nearly yelled out in anger.

_LANEY! I AM SO GOING TO GET HER LATER!_

Rose was zoned out and didn't notice Kyoya hung up and was walking closer to the door. He pushed the door open with impressive force and hit Rose smack on the face with it. She fell backwards on her butt and, miraculously, saw that her skirt didn't fly up and reveal her secrets like Victoria did in her fashion shows…

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Kyoya's voice, for once, wasn't his usual tone. It was caring and sweet. "Wait, how long have you been here?" He just stared at her with wide eyes.

Rose didn't bother getting up yet. "I heard your conversation with Mori…" His eyes widened even more. "You owe me, now. Laney and Mori spilled about me so you better tell me what Mori said to tell me."

"Rose…" He leaned over, took her hands in his, and helped her up. He didn't let go of her hands. "I may not know a lot about you, but I do know some. And I know that you will be just what I need to mellow out my all business attitude." He stared at her surprised face. "I also know that I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." He smiled sheepishly. "I hope this makes up for my…idiotic behavior over the past few days." He gave her a worried look.

Rose recovered from her shock and smiled brightly. "Of course it does!" she surprised hugged him and made sure to hug him tightly. He was shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the favor.

The next few weeks involved a lot of talking and getting to know each other for Kyoya and Rose. She could tell he'd been talking to Mori a lot and figuring out how to be in a relationship with someone.

These weeks also involved Laney, Melinda, and Lynn preparing Rose for her clubbing experience and dancing with Kyoya… Rose was not ready for this…

Now, the girls were making their final preparations at Laney's house and Lynn was going over some quick dance moves with Rose while she adjusted to dancing in "break-neck" heels. Rose was wearing a tight, hot pink, long sleeved dress that came down to her mid-thigh and had a modest cut out in the back, and was chosen by Laney. Melinda had handled the shoes, which came out to be sparkly silver pumps. And Lynn was the dancing expert. She was planning a slow and sexy dance for Rose and Kyoya. Rose had protested but Lynn wasn't letting go… Apparently Lynn, Melinda, and Laney were good friends with the DJ and could slip him a few CD's.

"Okay, I think you're good!" Lynn was adjusting her tight black dress, which was paired with black heels and black pantyhose with holes in them.

"We need to go." Laney was glowing in her sparkly gold dress and gold pumps.

"Yay! Sexy Dance Party Time!" Melinda was prancing around in a dark green dress that she rocked with fishnet hose and her lace-up boots.

"Then let's go!" Lynn led the way as the girls piled into Melinda's black camaro and sped off to the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kyoya Ootori**

"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?" Kyoya was frozen at the doorway to the club. He watched the flashing lights, the dancers moving in unison, and the DJ was dropping the bass like crazy.

Lynn dragged us to a rave club! She just won so much respect from me for that, Kyoya thought.

Kaoru dragged Kyoya inside and Mori was pushing from behind. They found the girls and everyone cherished the reunion. Mori had picked Laney up and spun her around. Melinda and Kaoru hugged tightly and snuck a few kisses. Lynn and her boyfriend were even showing the love; they were making out in a corner.

Kyoya shook his head and chuckled.

He finally spotted Rose. He admired the way her hair fell passed her shoulders. He watched her skin change color as the lights changed with the beat of the song. He loved the way her eyes lit up and a smile crept onto her lips when she saw the other couples.

Her eyes met his and they just stepped closer instinctively without thinking about it. He pulled her into a tight hug but didn't want to seem eager…even though he was very eager to hold her.

"You look beautiful." Kyoya was entranced by her blue eyes.

She smiled. "You don't look bad yourself," she motioned to his black button-up and dark wash jeans.

He fiddled with his sleeves and pretended they were unrolling themselves from their place on his elbows.

"Thanks…So… Do you want to dance? I think I can dance well enough to make it through the night…"

She smiled even brighter. "I'd love to dance with you." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She turned and faced him. Then, she placed his hands on her hips.

Kyoya was biting his tongue so hard to keep from grinning like an idiot. But he was good at hiding emotions. He nearly died when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

During their preparation for their dancing, the DJ had changed the song to something slow, cool, and that had a steady-beat. Kyoya did not know how to dance to this. He could waltz like a champ and even rave-dance a little, but he couldn't dance slow and attractively to a song like this!

He tried his best to move with the music but failed. Rose giggled lightly and Kyoya had never heard anything so divine. She stepped away slightly and placed her hands on his hips.

"Here," she said, "move with that beat in the background." She moved his hips lightly and Kyoya got a feel for it.

As they danced, they looked around at everyone else. Laney and Mori were dancing slow and…there was no other word for it…sexily. Melinda and Kaoru as well. And Lynn and her boyfriend. They looked so good. Kyoya was hoping that he and Rose looked that good.

He looked back at her and they were both smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Rose Seran**

"Kyoya! Can I take my blindfold off now?!" Rose smoothed the wrinkles in her jeans impatiently.

"Not yet. I want this to be a surprise." He took her hand a stroked a stray hair from her face.

She sighed. "Fine." As she waited, she fiddled with the hem of her grey t-shirt. Their car ride ended soon afterward and Kyoya helped her out. Rose heard the car pull away and her sneakers smacking softly on stone. She heard him open a door and he led her into an air-conditioned room.

He stopped. "Stairs," he muttered. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

He walked for some time before setting her down. "Alright," he said and Rose could hear him opening another door. "I don't show this to anyone. Only people I trust. And I trust you. Also, you deserve to see something in here."

He took her hand and led her a few steps away from where they were. He let go and she heard him close the door, walk across the room, and open some curtains. Then she heard sounds of cleaning.

"Kyoya? Can I take my blindfold off now?" Rose held her hands out and took a few cautious steps.

"No need!" Kyoya finished cleaning and walked back to her. She felt his warmth on her back. Then he untied the blindfold and slipped it gently from her eyes.

Rose was amazed.

She stood in a room with large windows that let beautiful sunshine filter in. she looked around and saw canvases and brightly colored flowers. She knew immediately that Kyoya had painted all of them. She looked at all of the paintings, which spread from canvases, to walls, and to the ceiling.

"Kyoya, this is beautiful!" Rose turned to face him and noticed a bright smile on his face and a wonderfully happy look in his eyes.

"This one's my favorite." He motioned to a painting that had an entire wall centered around it. Rose was shocked that it was so soft and not as bright as the others. It was a pale pink rose surrounded by a lush green color. It was beautiful.

She walked closer to it. "I love this one."

Kyoya smiled even brighter. "I do too." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's like a mirror."

Rose tilted her head. "How?"

Kyoya placed his cheek against the side of her head. "You make me think of a pink rose."

Rose reached up and ran her finger along a brush stroke, and as she did, she could see Kyoya paint it. She could see him carefully holding a paint brush and gliding it over the surface of the canvas. The painting took her breath away.

"It's just so beautiful," Rose said with a soft voice.

"I thought about you the entire time I painted it."

She turned her head so she could look at him. He pulled her into him and pressed her back against his chest. She placed her hands over his and tilted her head so that her forehead rested on his cheek. They both closed their eyes and listened to each other's breathing.

Kyoya broke the silence with a whisper. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something else I'd like to show you." He took her hand and led her away from the paintings and into a hallway. He led her downstairs and they went through the back door. Rose was surprised by a beautiful garden and was a little upset when Kyoya guided her away from it. They began walking down a path that followed through what looked like a fairly dense forest. At the end of the path laid a large clearing that was so peaceful and quiet.

Kyoya pulled her to the center of the clearing and they listened to the leaves rustle in the light breeze. Rose stared at him couldn't believe how he looked in the golden and green light shining through the trees. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled too and they both sat down on the grass.

Kyoya had his arms wrapped around her and Rose laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed. He reached out and stroked her hair gently.

"My mom used to do that when I couldn't sleep," she said softly.

"Hmm, did it work?"

"Yeah it did. I think everyone's mom did this, though." She kept struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You think so?" He began running his fingers along her neck and face.

"Yeah. Did your mom do that?"

"Oh…umm… My mother left my family when I was seven. I haven't seen her since." Rose could hear the sadness in his voice.

She sat up and hugged him hard. Her ivory fingers clutched his black t-shirt and his body felt warm and solid against hers.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

Kyoya just sat there for a second, but then he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her waist. The way he held her was so comforting.

"It's okay," he whispered softly. "You didn't know, and it doesn't bother me like it used to."

Then they just sat there like that. Every now and then one would squeeze tightly and then loosen their grip.

"I'm so happy I was able to apologize enough to you for my idiocy that was inspired by my friends." He squeezed his arms tighter around her.

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Kyoya Ootori**

Soon after that moment in the clearing, Kyoya and Rose had made their way back up to the house. When they got back inside, Rose met his brothers and sister. It wasn't so bad. Kyoya's brothers were just yelling, "KYOYA'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND," and Fuyumi merely showed that she approved of Rose.

The next person Rose had to meet was Kyoya's father. This was an interesting experience…

Kyoya knew it would be awkward. His father definitely made it clear he didn't like Rose. Kyoya could tell he would be summoned to his father's office later that evening.

Now, Rose and Kyoya stood outside of her house. They had just gotten out of the car. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"I think today was productive," Rose said softly into his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." Kyoya didn't want to let the moment end. She mentioned something about needing to go and tried to pull away, but held her tighter.

She sighed. "Kyoya. I have cheer practice in a little while. I need to go."

"Alright." He let go and gave her a defeated look.

Kyoya did just for her and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and they said their goodbyes. Kyoya walked back to the car and dreaded going home to see his father…

Kyoya knocked softly on the door to his father's office. He heard him say, "Come in," and he opened the door cautiously. His father was working diligently on some business letters.

"The maid told me you wanted to see me." Kyoya's voice was slightly uneven but he immediately calmed down and built up the walls to protect his emotions.

"Yes," Mr. Ootori laid his pen down and pushed his glasses up. "Your brother's have told me of this…girl of yours…"

"Her name is Rose." Kyoya said sharply.

"Yes." Mr. Ootori leaned back in his chair. "They told me everything I didn't acquire when I met her, and I…observed from my window."

Kyoya watched him motion towards the window in his office. "YOU SPIED ON US?!"

"I observed you two." He gave Kyoya a stern look. "I would like to give my…opinion on the matter."

It took everything Kyoya had to not storm out of the room before his father went on.

"I do not approve. I am familiar with her family and I feel that she is not of our class." Mr. Ootori hid his emotions under a blank face like his son. "I demand you break off the relationship now before it is too late."

Something in Kyoya snapped. "I don't care what you demand!" He walked up to his father's desk and slammed his hands down on it. "All my life you've set my future in stone! I've done everything humanly possible to please you! And this is what I get as a reward for good behavior?! Let me tell you something, dad! I'm not just a kid trying to make his dad happy! I'm an adult that's going to make a decision based on what I want!" Kyoya turned in his heel and began storming out of the room.

"If you walk out that door right now, your brothers and sister will get everything and you will get nothing!" Mr. Ootori had lost his temper as well.

"They already do." Kyoya kept walking slammed the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later Kyoya was waiting outside of Rose's house for her to get home from cheer practice. When she got of her car, she gave Kyoya a caring look. Then, he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Rose Seran**

Rose and Kyoya were sitting in her living room. Kyoya had had the most frustrated and upset expression on his face and sound of his voice. She listened quietly and held his hand firmly. The words came from his mouth but they never registered in her mind.

After Kyoya finished he just leaned into her and took a few deep breaths. Finally, Rose asked, "Why did you say all those things to your dad?"

Kyoya was silent for a second.

"I'm tired of trying to prove myself to him."

Rose was baffled. "I still don't understand why the fact that he doesn't approve of me set that off…"

Kyoya sat up really quick. He turned to her and placed his hands on her face. "It has everything to do with you. Everything about me involves you now and he's going to have to accept that."

Rose looked at him in awe. "Am I that important?"

Kyoya smiled softly and nodded. "More than you will ever know."

Several weeks passed after Kyoya and his father's argument. Now, Rose and Kyoya were sitting in his art gallery. She was sitting on one side of the canvas and Kyoya on the other. He was painting her.

"If you're only painting something in the colors of my eyes, hair, and personality, then why am I posing for you?" Rose was growing impatient. She wanted to see what he was painting!

"Because I need to make sure the colors are perfect and the light is catching everything perfectly."

He continued to paint and paint. An hour or so later, he laid down his brush and took her hand. He led her over to the painting and Rose's jaw dropped.

"How did you do this?!" Rose was amazed.

"Well," he pointed to the soft pink rose floating in the water, "this shows your soft features and how your name suits you." Then he motioned to the deep blue ocean surrounding the flower, "This represents how your eyes swallow me up like the ocean." Last he pointed at the bright golden sun. "This is my favorite because it shows your personality, which is as radiant as the sun; just like your hair."

Rose couldn't believe it. "You see me like no one else."

"No, I don't. I see you as you truly are." He took her hand again and led her to the middle of the room. He pulled out his phone and turned on a slow, smooth waltz. He positioned her hands, feet, and body before they began making sweeping circles around the room. Every now and then he would turn her and then he would lift her arm up and spin underneath it.

Rose laughed and smiled as they danced. The entire time she was trying to think of a way to describe how she felt with Kyoya. Nothing came to mind. Rose couldn't think of a single word that described every drop of happiness she felt.

They stopped dancing and Kyoya led to a library. He pulled out Romeo and Juliet and they walked outside. They held hands as they made their way to their spot in the clearing. When they got there, he opened the book and began to read aloud to her.

Rose watched as his eyes flowed over the words. She watched his mouth for the words. She listened to his voice as it lingered around them in the still, fresh air.

This reading session lasted a while and it was dusk when Kyoya finished the book. Rose watched him set the book down gently and she admired the dappled, golden sunlight on his skin,

"Is that your favorite play by Shakespeare?" Rose kept her voice soft so that the moment remained serene.

He turned to her. "Yes, it is."

She tilted her head. "But why?"

He smiled. "I love it because Romeo and Juliet are so free and in love. They don't care if their parents don't approve. They just care about each other and how they can be together."

Rose smiled at how much he seemed to relate to the story. He really loved that play.

"You need to get home." He stood, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her up the path.

Later that night, Rose laid in bed and thought of Kyoya. She thought of their awkward beginning and of their happy present. But then there was their future. She imagined marrying Kyoya. The thought made her smile.

She could hear his voice in her mind.

"An interesting notion in its own way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Kyoya Ootori**

Today was the day.

Well. Not the day, but one that promised that the day would come.

Kyoya knocked confidently on his father's door and waited for the greeting. He heard his father's muffled voice say, "Enter." So, he did.

Kyoya approached his father's desk coolly and waited to have his full attention. When he received it, he began, "So, after the dinner party where you met Rose's family, I would like to ask if your way of thinking has been swayed." Kyoya kept his voice even.

Mr. Ootori leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Indeed, my thoughts on the girl have changed, but the dinner party is not what changed them."

Kyoya was overjoyed about his father's change of heart.

"What changed your judgment, then?"

For the first time ever, Mr. Ootori smiled at Kyoya. "The way she's changed and helped you has changed my mine."

Kyoya continued the discussion further with his original request and could think of nothing but of how he had finally done something that pleased his father.

Kyoya and Rose were dancing in Music Room 3, which was where the host club was holding a going-away party for Tamaki, Kyoya, and Rose. That was also their graduation party. Everyone was dancing and talking happily.

In the middle of it all, Kyoya was planning his big finale. Only, it wasn't so big. He wanted it private. Therefore, he and Rose walked out to the garden on campus.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Rose was giving him weird looks the entire time.

"Well, my father has changed his mind about you." Kyoya kept calm.

"Oh! Kyoya that's great! Now you don't have to choose!"

"Also, I have something to promise you." Rose tilted her head quizzically. "It's not as much as I wish I could promise, but it will suffice."

"What are talking about?"

"Rose, I want to know if you accept this ring as a promise that I will propose to you when we are ready and I will stand with you at that altar." Kyoya pulled out the ring he had and bought just the other day and held it out to her.

She gasped but nodded and smiled eagerly. Kyoya slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up, and spun her around. When he sat her down again her fingers were laced around his neck and his arms held her firmly against him. They both closed their eyes and kissed each other desperately.

As they kissed, Kyoya thought of all that they had been through so he would fall for her.


End file.
